Lightweight
Lightweight is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, and a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty Online, and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Lightweight allows players to move faster. It is available at the start of the multiplayer game, in the First Recon default class, and also at level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The perk currently allows players a 7% movement speed increase, following a discovery that the PC Patch 1.06 decreased it from its original 10% speed boost. When upgraded to Pro, which requires a prerequisite of sprinting 30 miles with the perk equipped, users are able to fire their weapons faster after sprinting. It cuts the time between sprinting and firing in half, similar to how Sleight of Hand Pro halves the time taken to aim down the sight. The description, however, on the multiplayer screen states it provides "Faster ADS after sprinting", which is misleading to some players. Sprinting 30 miles with Lightweight activated completes the Lightweight Pro IV challenge. The Lightweight Pro VI challenge unlocks the Perk picture as an Emblem and also gives the title "Pathfinder", and is unlocked after sprinting 250 miles with the perk. Oftentimes it is used in conjunction with the Marathon perk for rushing classes, resulting to faster, unlimited sprint. Lightweight Pro also works well with Sleight of Hand Pro, as though the latter enables faster aiming, the player cannot hip-fire or aim fast enough after sprinting without the former. The two perks can compensate for the Light Machine Guns' slow aim and slow movement speed, or further augment both the Submachine Gun's ability to move at full movement speed while aiming down their sights and their generally higher movement speeds than other weapon categories. Call of Duty: Black Ops Lightweight returns as a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is one of the three perks in the game that is purchased by default. Multiplayer Lightweight increases movement speed by 7% and makes the character model appear lightly equipped. Its Pro version eliminates falling damage, with the exception of when the player falls off of the level, which will still kill the player ("mistakes were made"). This perk and Marathon with an SMG is a good class for rushing to objectives in Domination, Search and Destroy, Demolition, Sabotage, and Capture the Flag. In private matches, Lightweight can be altered to increase speed from 7% to 100%. Once all of the Challenges for Lightweight Pro have been completed, the player can purchase it for . It is usually wielded for carrying heavy equipment, such as a Strela-3 or M60, but it's good for just sprinting around the map quickly undetected, especially when combined with Marathon. Lightweight is also extremely useful when used with an SMG. Pro Challenges *'Escape Death' - Escape death 5 times after being shot. *'Melee Kills' - Get 15 melee kills. *'Offense Medal' - Get 10 offensive medals by killing enemies near their objectives (Not available in Combat Training). Multiplayer Models Urban_BlackOps_Lightweight.png|Urban Black Ops Lightweight Model. Spetsnaz_Lightweight.png|Urban Spetsnaz Lightweight Model. Arctic_BO_Lightweight.png|Arctic Black Ops Lightweight Model. Arctic_Spetsnaz_Lightweight.png|Arctic Spetsnaz Lightweight Model. Op40_Lightweight.png|Op40 Lightweight Model. Tropas_Lightweight.png|Tropas Lightweight Model. SOG_Lightweight.png|SOG Lightweight Model. NVA_Lightweight.png|NVA Lightweight Model. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Lightweight returns as a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It is identical to the base version of its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart, providing increased movement speed. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lightweight returns as a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Just as in the Call of Duty: Black Ops, it grants a 7% increase in movement speed and an immunity to fall damage. This perk is best matched with Extreme Conditioning, allowing for extended sprinting time along with a quicker sprint.http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=5880 Call of Duty Online Lightweight makes a return in Call of Duty Online as a Tier 1 perk. Allowing the user faster movement speed and immunity to fall damage. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Lightweight returns as a tier 1 perk in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare that increases the sprinting speed by 7%. ''Lightweight is best matched with Exo Overclock, along with a light weapon, granting unparalleled speed. In gamemodes with objectives, such as Domination and Hardpoint, this massive increase in speed will allow the player to reach the objective before the enemy team. This brief period of time will be crucial for the setup of defences with lethal equipment, such as the Explosive Drone, or choosing the best position to surprise the other team once they arrive. The perk is also useful for non objective based gamemodes, like Team Deathmatch, as the player can rush straight at enemies that are in close proximity to them, giving the player the upper hand in the ensuring firefight. In Uplink, the combination of Exo Overclock and Lightweight can help the player reach the enemy uplink station, or the satellite itself. If there is a need for extra health, Exo Stim can be used instead of Exo Overclock, but eliminates the massive speed advantage that the Exo Overclock and Lightweight combination have. Overall, Lightweight is best used in a combination with Exo Overclock and a light weapon, such as a Submachine Gun. The increase in speed for heavy weapons can also be extremely useful when using Lightweight. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * This perk was seen in the teaser trailer in early 2009 on the sign hanging over the security checkpoint. * The sixth part of the perk's challenge is by some considered to be one of the, if not hardest to complete, along with SitRep, as it takes 250 miles to sprint, which can take many days of gameplay to complete. * The icon for this perk is roughly modeled after the winged shoe of the Greek god Hermes. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Combat Training, the player does not need to complete the Offense Medal challenge to unlock Lightweight Pro, since players cannot play objective based gametypes. *The Arctic Black Ops Lightweight model has a watch on their wrist at 12:00 synchronized to when the match begins. *Swift's body model resembles the SOG Lightweight character model. *In a Private Match, with speed at a full 100%, there's a small chance that you can shake off Semtex Grenades while sprinting. References fr:Poids Léger Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sharpshooter Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sharpshooter Perks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tier 1 Perks